This invention is directed to a weather protective garment such as a raincoat and, in particular, to an improved poncho type of raincoat that is specially constructed to keep rainwater from collecting under an infant seated in a stroller.
A poncho is used as one type of raincoat to protect children in inclement weather. As shown in FIG. 1, poncho 1 is a cloak which when laid flat resembles a blanket with an opening 5 in the middle. The wearer's head is slipped through the opening, and the poncho then hangs down from the neck and shoulder area. A hood 4 can also be provided to protect the head. A poncho is comfortably worn whether the wearer is upright or seated. It is easy to put on and take off, and has an attractive appearance without having to be fitted to individual wearers.
Such a poncho is also used for infants. It should, therefore, provide protection even when the infant is seated in a stroller. The body is, of course, protected by the poncho regardless of whether the infant is standing, walking, or seated in the stroller. However, the stroller does present a unique problem because rainwater can fall directly, or slide off the poncho, into the space between the infant and the back support of the stroller. This water can pool on the stroller seat and will eventually seep through the infant's clothing. It is not advisable to prevent the rainwater from falling in the space between the infant and the stroller seat back by simply draping the back of the poncho over the seat back. This is because the top of the stroller seat back is typically higher than the infant's head. Consequently, by lifting the poncho high enough so that it can be draped over the seat back, this leaves the infant's body and the stroller seat exposed to slanting rain. Also, wind can blow into this uncovered area. Consequently, a poncho provides inadequate protection against rain under these circumstances. Other coverings are available which are particularly designed to cover an infant seated in a stroller. For example, one such covering is shaped to stretch from the front of the stroller and over the back seat. A hole is provided for the infant's head. Elastic around the border tightens the cover around the stroller. However, this type of cover cannot be worn when the infant is out of the stroller because the shape and construction are not comfortable and attractive. Also, it leaves the infant's back exposed. Consequently, the prior art provides no weather protective covering which is suitable to be comfortably and attractively worn while standing or walking and which also provides satisfactory protection from rain when the infant is seated in a stroller.